What would you do for a Klondike Bar?
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: What happens when the vocaloids havde to babysit the CRYPTONS new Hetalialoids
1. The beginning of the quest

Authors note:

Exactly how far would Kaito go for a Klondike bar? I haven't done anything in awhile, so I feel the need to post a story. I got the idea from eating a Klondike bar, so I'm still on an ice cream high of awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you would feel the need to sue me for, but I do own a few Klondike bars in my freezer :). If you look closely you can find a quote from asdfmovie3. It's kinda obvious.

-From the Amazing Hotaru half of the Hotaru/Naichingeru duo

"Goodbye, world." Kaito put the gun he borrowed from Taito to his temple. "Okay Kaito I'll see you around." Kaito was about to pull the trigger, tears running down his face, when Ted and Len burst into the room. "KAITO WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ted yelled, breadcrumbs spilling off his shirt onto the navy blue carpet. " Kaito turned, a sad expression like a kicked puppy on his face." I went to the grocery store…and…and…AND THEY WERE OUT OF KLONDIKE BARS!" Kaito broke down, Len patting his back in comfort and support, turning to look at Ted to give him a thumbs up, then go back to caring mode for the blunette. "Kaito, we bought all the ice cream." Ted finished the sentence for Len. "We want you to do some important stuff for us, stuff that we're too busy to do. Every time you complete a task, we will give you a Klondike bar. The store won't buy any more for 2 months, which is the amount that we have stockpiled. Do you agree to these terms?" Kaito stood up, smiled, and dropped the gun as he signed the contract with Ted, the safety not being on causing them to have to do some awkward explaining at the emergency room about the gaping hole in Lens foot. Then the list began.

#1:Brushing a Persian Cat While Skydiving

Kaito looked at his two friends, the smell of fear mixing with the smell of cat in the small aircraft. Ted gave him the thumbs up, and passed him a brush. Before sliding open the door with shaking fingers, Kaito turned to Len. "What does this accomplish?" Len looked kind of happy to send his friend into a dangerous situation. "Nothing, except we have a bet with a few other guys to see if someone would actually do it, and the pots over a hundred now. There's a video camera on your helmet, and if you and the borrowed cat make it down alive we'll give you the Klondike bar at the bottom. BYE!" Opening the door and kicking the bluenette out of the small plane from 30,000 feet, they watched with mild boredness until they could no longer hear his screams of pure terror. Shutting the door, Ted directed the pilot, "Take her down, Kiyoteru." Len sat on the floor, looking up with a face that only a shota could give. " Ted, did you charge the batteries of the camera?" Ted racked his memory, and shrugged. "Nope. Oh well, let's just keep that information to ourselves."

Meanwhile with Kaito

"STOP STRUGGLING DARN YOU I'M TRYING TO BRUSH YOU DAMMIT!" Kaito shook the cat until it was senseless so he could brush its thick and matted coat out, not realizing until he was dangerously close to the ground to pull his parachute. Helping him into the car, the two boys let him be in shock in the backseat. "I'm dead…I'm…I'm freaking dead." Though a Klondike bar to the face does wonders for a persons mood after a traumatizing near death experience.

At the Vocaloid household

Rin parked the road roller in the garage and climbed off the giant yellow metal beast. Picking a cat brush up off the counter, she opened the door to her room. "Fluffy~~~ Where'd you go, you silly cat?" Looking around, the teenager nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and sat down with a book. "Oh well, I'll just have to kill Len if he doesn't return with Fluffy."

The end

How is that for a first part? If people post reviews with ideas, I might use most of them to help with the list. Don't worry, I'll give you credit for your idea when I post it. Giant piece of Internet cake to people who quote the line from asdf3 in their review, and a big Internet cookie to all the people that review! Bye for now!


	2. Getting a Klondike Bar from the ocean

**#2:Getting a Klondike Bar from the bottom of the ocean.**

Authors Note: Thank you to chibis of evil for reviewing! Since I did lie about the cake so here is your idea put into writing. Ill use your ice cream idea, as it IS Shark week, and I have another one planned involving baseball. Thanks and here it is.

Disclaimer: Are you people actually stupid enough to believe that I own Vocaloid? I'm not the CEO of Crypton, so I don't.

"LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR KLONDIKE BAR! And why am I in a wetsuit. WHERE DID WE EVEN GET A BOAT?" Len looked at the delicious, cold treat he held in his hands, "Oh, this? It's for you, you just have to…GET IT!" And with that Len flung it through the air, the foil wrapping gleaming in the sunlight before falling into the crystal water. Kaito jumped in after it, not noticing the dorsal fins that had appeared in the area around the boat.

Kaitos POV:

Where was it? WHERE IN THIS PLACE WAS IT! Looking around, I saw the shiny foil come to rest in the sand. The water was only 10 feet deep, but the farther I went down the more the pressure hurt my ears until I could barely tolerate it. My lungs were burning, as I hadn't breathed very deeply before taking my dive into the water. My fingers finally clasped the delicious treat, and I looked up, right into the eyes of…of…

General POV, back on deck:

Ted sat in his lawn chair, munching contentedly on a loaf of bread while Len peered over the side of the boat into the crystal clear water. "Ted, should we have told him that only sand sharks (1) were here?" Ted looked at the shota, as the number of fins that were within range had grown, "Hmm…no. His reaction will be funnier when he comes back up." Ted then turned his head, " Keep reading on, as even though this is horribly written you need to finish it, or the rest of your lifespan will be plagued by thinking about what could have happened to our precious little ice cream loving idiot." Len turned, his ears not believing what they had heard. "Ted… who the f- are you talking to?"

"Why, anyone reading this story of course." Len ran over, snatching the French loaf out of the chimeras' hands. " OKAY, HOW MANY HALLUCEGENIC MUSHROOMS DID YOU BAKE IN HERE!" Ted shrank back in his seat, shaken by the sudden outburst. "I didn't put too many in this time I swear! Their really delicious!"

Meanwhile, back with the idiot (Kaito: HEY! I HEARD THAT!):

! Dear God, I am sorry for any wrongdoings I may have done, and that time I looked in at Meiko when she was in the shower, just please don't let die a gruesome and bloody death at the hands/fins of the freaking sharks! Oh, and is there ice cream in heaven? Because when I go there I really want vanilla-Snap out of it! Where's the surface! Racing off the ocean floor, I looked back to see if the shark followed me, which it was not.. BAM! My head had a dreadful meeting with the hull of the boat, making me dizzy for a few seconds before I regained my senses. Popping out of the water, I spit the salty taste out of my mouth before climbing onboard and grabbing a towel to dry off. Then, I exploded. "YOU IDIOTS! DO NOT FLOAT ABOVE ME WHEN I AM DYING IN THE ABYSS! I WOULD KILL YOU BUT I HAVE TO GO EAT THIS!" The two teens stared dumbfounded at Kaitos retreating back, Kaito grumbling profanities at the two as he stalked up to the bow of the "borrowed" boat.

Yes, I know this sucks, but like everything else about me its poor quality.

(1): Sand sharks are not a very aggressive species, but they are still a force to be feared like all other sharks. Imagine being face to face with a shark, and you would be doing the same thing. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. ComicCon, nuff said

**#3:Comic-con, nuff said**

Authors note: 3 reviews? Thanks! Heres the next installment in Kaitos horrible torture-I mean quest. I'm combining chibis of evil and overlord sorans ideas. Thank you! Onto the story! Oh, and I got the idea for the fanclub from that creepy group of boys in a Higurashi OVA. Oh, and I'm having Kaito call Gakupo Gakupo-nii because I think that Gakupo is older than Kaito. I used google translate at the end, so forgive any mistakes that pop up.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put it up but you should know by now that I own nothing.

General POV:

"No. Freaking. Way. I REFUSE TO BE HARASSED IN THIS WAY BY YOU TWO!" Kaito pointed a finger at the frilly blue maid outfit Ted was holding in his hands, complete with stockings and shoes, with cat ears. Len sighed, "I didn't think it would come to this. GAKUPO! RIN! HE'S RESISTING!" Kicking a door as if she was pms-ing, Rin took Kaitos hand, and began smashing him against the ground like he was a doll to the tune of the Ievan polka. When he was finally unconscious the 3 men / boys got to work putting the outfit on him and loading him into Meikos red covertible.

2 hours later:

The Vocaloids finally pulled up to the convention center, already packed with people, from the happy time watchers to otaku. Slapping Kaito awake with an eggplant, the purple haired samurai dragged the reluctant maid into the convention center, Ted and Len fighting off hordes of fangirls from the rear. "Dammit, Ted, these girls are worse than those zombies in Left4Dead 2." " I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ted yelled as he punched a particularly vicious fan in the face. Once they got inside Kaito tried to run into the bathroom to hide, but was held by his scarf like it was a leash by Gakupo. "Sorry, but you have to stay to get a Klondike bar." Kaito finally broke free and ran, but not looking caused him to smash into something very blubbery and gross. Looking up from where he was now seated on the floor, Kaito saw a group of chubby otaku, blocking the whole aisle between the stalls. "Not so fast!" Ted face-palmed. "Oh, c-. Ruko and Rook met these guys last year. What do you guys want now?" Gakupo had his sword at ready, much to the delight of the gathered fans. The heavyset leader stepped forward, and was quiet for a few seconds. But only a few. "KIDNAP TIME!" He bent down and grabbed Kaitos arm, dragging him roughly into the group. Kaito broke down into tears, "Gakupo-nii, Len, Ted, ! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR KIDNAPPING!" " Your 17!BE A MAN!" Len counted down on his watch. "3…2…1…Taitos turn." Kaito froze, his muscles contracting as his hair turned purple, Jumping out of the group and tieing an eyepatch over his right eye, Taito made an icepick appear from his dress, charging the quickly scattering group and getting a few good slashes into them, before dropping and turning back into Kaito, who was still crying with the eyepatch on. "Gakupo-nii, are they gone?" Teds jaw was rapidly sinking to the floor as Len leaned over and passed the Klondike bar to the bluenette. This was going to be a long convention.

Later, when they get home:

Meiko stumbled from the kitchen to the basement, where Ted, Len, Gakupo, and Kaito were duct taped to chairs, their eyes forced open with more tape to watch a marathon of kiddy shows as punishment. "Next time…boys… y'all will know not to… mess with mah kar." And with that her beer took over, causing her to fall flat on her face and snore in an alcoholic stupor. "Gakupo, debemos ayadur a Meiko?" Gakupo turned to acknowledge Kaito. "No, y si no dejamos de hablar espanol en el momento en este maraton de Dora la Explorer es mas, mi espada illegara a un lugar muy incomodo en su persona." With that Kaito quickly shut up.

And done! I ran out of this steam for this chapter and I know it stinks. Here is what they said.

"Gakupo, should we help Meiko up?"

"No, and if we don't stop speaking Spanish by the time this Dora the Explorer marathon is over, my sword will hit a very uncomfortable spot on your person."

Dora is evil, and your review will help end her reign of terror. Review!

-Hotaru.


	4. I get by with some help from my friends

**#4: I get by with a little help from my (Utau) Friends.**

Authors note: I started listening to Vipperloids more, not just Teto and Ted like I usually do (who are both made of awesomesauce), so I decided to put a few of my favorites into this chapter. Tell me in your review if you want them to stay. 3 reviews? I feel popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utauloids or Vocaloid or anything that could be copyright, though if I did Rook would live in my closet .

BEGIN!

"Is the camera charged, Rook?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Kaito? If we get caught, I have nothing to do with this. I'm just doing this because you promised me a case of black tea."

"But delicious ice cream is at stake!"

"AND SO IS MY TEA! CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY?"

"Okay, Okay." Kaito looked over at Len and Ted, who gave him thumbs up. Running into Mikus room Kaito started throwing open all the drawers, Rook diving headfirst into her large and rather overflowing closet. Grabbing onto a shelf for support, an avalanche occurred, covering the vipperloid completely in shirts, skirts, and various pairs of shoes. "KAITO! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Kaito ran over and started digging, grabbing Rook by his collar and throwing him out of the pile. Looking through a few more drawers, they finally found what they were looking for. It was a drawer full of…leeks. Kaito grabbed them by the fistful and shoved them into a waiting garbage bag, held open by Rook. The moment they emptied the drawer, the shower in the adjoined bathroom stopped, making the boys blood go cold. Miku stepped out, wearing only a towel and singing rolling girl to herself, drying her hair with her eyes closed. Taking their opportunity to escape, Rook and Kaito quietly ran from the room, going down to the kitchen where they were met high fives. Their triumph and ecstasy were short lived, as they had picked a very bad time to screw around with Miku. " WHERE DA F- ARE MY F-ING LEEKS, MOTHER F-ERS!" Rook grabbed the case of tea from the fridge and jumped out an open window, climbing a tree so he could look at all the action happening inside the Vocal/Vipperloid household. Miku came running downstairs, armed with a baseball bat covered in rusty barbed wire. "MY LEEKIES! I NEED TO GET MY LEEKIES!" Eyeing the bag, she completely ignored the boys as she grabbed the plastic, tearing it open to find her precious negi safely tucked away inside. She did a careful inspection of each one for damage, so far so good until she came across one that was snapped in half at the bottom of the bottom. Meltdown in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…2 and a 1/2 …1… "WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?" Okay Kaito, stop screaming at me, I'm only the invisible countdown voice…NOW! An extremely pissed off Pms-ing Miku appeared "YOUR MOTHER IS A ****ING *** LOREM IPSUM ***ADMITUM VENIUM *** TERRRGULAD *** HIPPOPOTAMUS *** REPUBLICAN *** AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE *** WITH A BUCKET OF *** IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *** SOUP *** WITH A BUCKET OF *** MICKEY MOUSE *** AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE *** MAGICAL *** ALAKAZAM!" Miku used The Elder Swear: Its super effective. Warning: This chapter contains strong language: D.

"Whoooaaaaaaaaa." Rook put down his binoculars. That had echoed all over the neighborhood. Miku slapped Ted, Len, and Kaito, and with a farewell kick to the privates she threw the bat out the window, the aluminum death trap hitting Rook in the forhead and forcing him to fall out of the rather tall tree. On the way to the hospital, the four of them learned a very valuble lesson: teenage girls are very, very scary.

Sorry if that was still kind of short, I got sidetracked a lot as I wrote it.

Rook: Basically, she got bored and procrastinated a lot.

Me: STFU, or Ill drive you to the vet and get you neutered, like a responsible pet owner should do.

Rook: Like you're so responsible, breaking your left headphone all the time. 

Me: Will you shut up and tell them the important news? You're chronically tardy.

Rook: Fine. Hotaru and Naichingeru will be going to camp for two weeks, which means that they will be unable to write or post on .

Me: I leave on Sunday, so if I get some reviews, I might be able to fit in a speedy chapter before I leave. Oh, and you see the little button right below here? If you could just click on it…


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT ON HAITUS!

Dear Readers,

I feel scummy. I didn't do any of my summer work, so I'm stuck doing it 4 days before it's do. Luckily, I've finished one of 3 projects, and the others just need 10 pictures drawn. I will put up a new chapter by the end of the week, so please be patient. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them. I really do. Its just in order of importance, its:

1:schoolwork

2:fanfiction

3:world domination.

Though, if I could, it'd be

1:fanfiction

2:world domination

3:Schoolwork

Thank you, and I'll give you a dose of funny soon.

-Hotaru


	6. 3 sugar hyped 3 yearolds

**#5: 3 Sugar Hyped 3-year-olds**

Authors Note: Hi! Rook is awesome, and so are Teto and Tei. Thank you all for all your great reviews. I started reading Psyren out of the Shonen Jump magazines at my library, and I would recommend it. Theres a tiny reference to it about this (.) big. Disclaimer: Meh, you should realize that I don't own any references, or Vocaloid.

"Um…I'm not going to ask." Kaito stared down at the slightly familiar children. One of them had tiny, curled pigtails and red eyes, and Ted was holding her protectively. A girl with white hair and red eyes was fingering a fake plastic knife with a stare in his direction that creeped him out. Hiding behind Ted was a little boy, flipping a…tail? Looking at the boys face, a little recognition went through his head as he sifted through his memories. Ted briskly walked in, dropping the pink haired girl on the couch in Kaitos family room and prying the small boy from his leg as if he'd been stuck there with superglue. " Master turned Tei, Teto, and Rook into three year olds with Audacity and turned them over to Len to watch for the 6 hours they're stuck like this, but he took some random phone-card from his pocket and disappeared! I need to go cover Kasane Territory for now so you watch them kthnxbye!" And with that he ran out the door and unfolded his chimera wings, going into the air and sending a shockwave like he was Neo from the Freaking Matrix Trilogy. Looking at the children, he noticed small differences. Tetos chimera wings were much smaller, flapping uselessly except to help her hover around 3 inches, and Rook didn't have the red streak in his hair or the dog collar he was prone to wearing. Tei looked slightly less evil. The peace was short lived though.

-5 minutes later-

"Get back here!" Kaito chased Teto, who was flying around his house at breakneck speeds. Rook was passed out sick in a corner from eating chocolate, and Tei was sharpening a plastic knife with a spoon, which made absolutely no sense. Teto was the bane of his existence at the moment. She had found some pixie sticks and snorted about 6 of them before he caught her. Her highness broke the altitude measurer thingy he made out of duck tape and peanut butter as she zoomed into the basement. In his rush to catch up with her, he tripped on his scarf and began a long descent.

-34 flights of stairs later-

"WHY *CRASH* DO*BANG* I *BONK* HAVE *DOING*SO **SHAPOW** MANY STAIRS!"

-2 flights of stairs later-

Kaito looked at his watch for a few seconds, then went back to falling.

-67 flights of stairs later-

Kaito landed in a heap at the bottom, feeling some of his robotic joints needed a mechanic and a lot of band-aids (he probably would need robotic joints to survive the ROAD ROLLER OF DOOM!). "Note to self, destroy the stairs." Looking at his watch again, he saw that a minute had passed since the six-hour limit. He found a full-sized Teto in a corner, carrying her bridal style until he saw an elevator "Son of a-." Making it to the ground level, he saw Tei was sharpening a real knife now, and Rook was in the bathroom throwing up because he drank too much black tea. Ted rushed in and drove the Vipperloids home, leaving Kaito with a Klondike bar and a messed up house. Not to mention the mechanic.

End!

I'm so glad I finished this. I hope you can forgive me for being a butt munch and letting my projects pile up on me. I worked more than SIX HOURS yesterday trying to get it done. Luckily I had youtube going too, and Lens song "Hot Cocoa" really improved my mood from the sheer irony. I might have another one up soon, and thank you all for wasting your time reading this junk!

-Hotaru


	7. Tether Bee

Hello! Hope you like the fic! I, Naichingeru, have taken over my sisters story. Yes, yes I know you might kill me, but just gimme a chance. Anyway, here goes nothing!

#

Kaito looked nervously at Ted; "What's Tether-Bee?" The red-haired boy eating a French loaf looked over.

"It's Tetherball with a beehive." Kaito's faced dropped.

"Do I get any protection?" He asked, looking as Ted and Len suited up in Bee Keeper's Suits.

"No." Was the reply, and a duct-taped ball was swung at him. As he batted it, and angry buzzing noise was heard. Bee's flew out of a hole as it was swung back to him, and they began to sting, a few lodged in his scarf.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" He ran around, screaming like a woman as he was continually stung.

4 Hours later:

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW I WAS ALLGERIC!" The Vocaloid ran around, his hands, legs, chest and face covered in hives. Yet he still ate the Klondike bar, even with his throat constricting. He didn't see Len make a call about a bet.

#

Yes, I know, short and I'm sorry. And the TetherBee idea came from a movie who's name I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8: BullS

Alright, sorry, you can kill me. My computer i write with got a virus, i had to attended the funeral of a family member after a battle with cancer, i've been in a fight at school, and all this other stuff. So here is a new chapter, and thank you for being paitent. Also, thanks to overlordrsh for the idea. Also, this is the first thing typed on my shiny new laptop! YAY!

#

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Kaito cried, looking at the chimera and the shouta. They must have lost thier minds, or forgotten their medications. ANYTHING to spare him from the fate he may face.

"We need you to do the Running of the Bulls, in Spain." Kaito deadpaneed, and did the only rational thing in his mind. Run for the window screaming for help. "THEY'RE ARE GOING TO KILL ME! IDON'TWANTTODIE!" He was grabbed by the scarf, and dragged, crying, out of his door and down a flight of stairs.

"Look Kaito, stop crying." Len said in his non-shouta voice. He was holding one end of the long blue scarf as Kaito dug his nails into the wood floor, warping and scrating the wood. Sighing, the blinde called his last resort. "TEI! GET YOU'RE LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" He dodged a bat that was thrown at him from an unknown place, but it hit poor kaito in the head, sucessfully knocking him out.

When Kaito woke up, he nearly ruined his pants. There were cries in Spanish everywhere, and the people around looked almost ready to run. Before he could react, the signal was given and the bulls charged. The rest of the race composed of him getting his scarf dirty, riding a bull, falling off a bull, and getting kicked in the head. He was moodily silent on the way back to the plane, munching on a precious lifesaving Klondike Bar and ignoring his two sniggering "Friends."

#

Hope you enjoy! It's 10:18 and time for me to go to bed. :)


	9. Hetalia,crack, and helpful page breaks

Chapter 9: Watch a Marathon Of Hetalia with Rin

Authors Note; Guess who's back from the dead! that's right, I'll keep writing. im sorry for not updating this for MONTHS, but I'll get back to this. Anyway, schools not bothering me as much anymore, so I can get back to what i was doing!And, I got into Hetalia, which is what finally gave me the inspiration to write.

Disclaimer:

Kaito: Hotaru doesn't own Vocaloid or Hetalia, because if she did...

Russia: Become one with Russia, da? (^J^)

Kaito: *Runs away* IF SHE DID WE WOULD BE IN THAT CRAZY ANIME!DON'T KILL ME!

-Hello I'm Carl the Random page break-

"Okay, so if I watch this Tv marathon with you Rin, you'll give me a Klondike bar?" Kaito was skeptical, as he had heard a few things about the anime but didn't know much, other than the fact that one of the characters wore a scarf and jacket like him. Rin smiled, "Each episode is only five minutes, and every 2 hours we can take a break, after that we watch the movie. If you make one comment, I have the keys to the Road Roller right here." Kaito was terrified, as being crushed into a human pancake was not on his bucket list. "Alright, just give me the icecream when we're done." Kaito knew this was going to be a big mistake as Rin dragged him diwn the stairs by his scarf.

~I am a pagebreak,and I have chocolate pudding~

Kaito was only on episode 5 with Rin , but he was lost already. A bunch of flags and people kept popping up , and it was hard to understand them with all the outrageous accents. Even worse, the guy who wore a scarf like him was terrifying the crap out of him. (A.N: They're watching the English version, because the accents are hilarious.) By the time their first break came, he had to pee really badly because aty some point near episode 30, Kaito thought chugging 10 bottles of gatorade was a good idea. After a few more hours of sheer nonsense, it was time for the movie. It was nearly 3 o clock in the morning, and his butt had fallen in love with his area of the sofa. Maybe the movie would be good, because after awhile the show had started to make sense and he could remeber at least 2 charracters.

_YO WAZZUP I"M A GANGSTER PAGEBREAK AND IMMA GONNA TALK LIKE JARJAR BINKS_

At 6 in the morning, their marathon was finally done. The movie had made no sense, and all he wanted to do was go to his room and take a nap. Kaito finished his icecream and went to bed, but sleep wouldn't come due to a certain set of twins. "Len, do you have the boombox and recording i made earlier?" "Yes." The twins gave each other devilous smiles. Kaito had just begun to drift to icecreamleand when he heard a horrifying sound, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolko-" "HOLY SHIT!" Kaito shot out of his bed and jumped out the window, his screams of pure terror slowly fading away. "Rin , you do realize this is the 20th floor?" "Len, help me clean up the mess, last time this happened the sidewalk smelled like ice cream for two weeks." "YES MY QUEEN!" SMACK!

~THIS IS THE END GUYS,FOR TEH CHAPTAH BUT NOT TEH STORY~

Thanks if you keep reading, I'll try and have more out soon.


	10. Kolkolkol Ohonhonhon

Chapter 10: Kolkolkol Ohhonhonhon~

Authors Note: Hello readers!thanks to chibisofevil for this idea, I'll try and get some more ideas soon! Remember, Pm me or put it in a review if you want an idea to be featured in a chappie. ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer:I dont own anything, except a the idea for Leek Smash 4, as that would be totally awesome.

~Ohonhonhon, would you like to share this pagebreak with _mon amour?~_

"Kaito, do you remember that series we showed you?" The twins were currently helping Kaito nurse a headache he recieved after smashing his robotic body in the pavement headfirst. Luckily their master hadn't returned from her rather LONG vacation, something about a 'fanfiction', or else the twins would have lost their (illegal) road roller license. "Yeah, what about it?" Len was clearly nervous," Well, CRYPTON has been building more robots, and they want us to take care of two of them for a night. So..." Kaito nearly dropped his precious icecream once the realization hit him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alas, it was too late, as Rin had put him in a dark locked closet before he could finish. 'This can't be too bad, right?Some of the characters were oka-' "Ohhonhonhon~What do we have here?" 'Oh s*** I'm f***ed.'

-meh-

Kaito flipped on the lightswitch in a jiffy, almost heaving his icecream once he saw who he was in the closet with. One of them he already knew was France, and the blonde was leering over him with a rape face. The other one had a white scarf and..."Become one with Russia, da?" That's it. "HELP ME!JHADGFBHJANSKDHBHJVASFHDV-" Len tried to drown out the sound by turning up his mp3 and looking down at his copy of Hatsune Mix. "Len , wanna play _Leek Smash 4 _with me?" Without a second thought to the bluenette, Len ran to the living room, knocking over an inconveinently placed broom onto the door knob.

-This pagebreak is dedicated to chibisofevil-

Only 4 minutes in , and Kaito had stopped 87 attempted rapes, and somehow found himself slowly scooting closer to Russia. "You like wearing a scarf too,da?" "Um,yeah." The tempatureof the room seem to drop a few degrees,and France visibly started shaking. " Well, if you want to be like me, you can become one with me. Otherwise, I'll crush you into-" "WAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

-I like trains-

Once the night ended, and Len had his butt duly served to him 874698 time son Leek smash, it wad time to let Kaito out. Rin and Len were not ready to find the sight that lay before them. Kaito and Russia had gotten some vodka, and were both singing Pechka and clinging to each other, with France beaten up and tied upside down to the light fixture. Once some Crypton officials took away the personified nations, Kaito experienced the wonderful thign known as-

A hangover.

A.N:Thank you for reading that. Hotaru out!


	11. Chapter 11

Gakupo:The Dancing Samurai

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for reading, I dont have much to say besides "I told you about dem stairs bro. I told you" Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, they would have hurried up with the robots and mass produced them for all the fangirls to lock in their closets.

-This pagebreak is dedicated to overlordrsh-

"WAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Kaito shot out of bed and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over the mass of purple at the bottom landing. Gakupo held a foot that was twisted in a very awkward position, and was screaming in a very unmanly way. "KAITO, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" This was starting to annoy Kaito, as the purplette was blocking the way to the freezer, " What do you need me to do, I'm glad to help." Sarcasm dripped into a pool at his feet. "I need you...to dress up like me for the day." "WHAT!" This was WAY beyond awkward. Gakupo paid no heed, "I've got a date with Luka, and if you dress up as me, I'll get you a Klondike bar." Kaito instantly perked up to the idea, "ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" The bluenette ran up to Gakupos room, the faint cry of "KAITO !" was heard all the way in Milwaukee, and became the legendary sound Leeroy copied off.

-Yo I'm a rapper rap my lyrics on the crapper and if my hoe gets out of line, yo I slap her!-

Kaito waited at the cafe where they were supposed to meet, slightly terrified. Luka was pretty nice when she wanted to be, but when it came to Gakupo, she was a tuna-weilding fiend. His rather itchy purple wig was bothering his scalp, and out of sheer boredom he started wondering what the hell was on Gakupos chest.(A.n: I keep seeing a circular disc, and is it a CD or what?) As an overly exxagerated shadow loomed over him, he felt any trace of robotic manhood leave his being. Luka was RIGHT THERE, and he felt the very sudden, very distinct urge to pee. Yep, Gakupo was a lucky man indeed.

-I LIEK CHOCOWATS!-

Luka had started up a conversation, and Kaito tried to look her in the eyes when she was talking, but she was...distracting. As she rambled on about tuna, using her hands to emphasize the size of the fish she had caught, eaten, or beaten Gakupo with, he kept looking at her. It seemed like no matter what, he couldn't stop. And once she talked talking to take a bite out of her tuna sandwich, she realized what he had been doing for the past 20 minutes. From seemingly nowhere, a frozen tuna appeared in her left hand, whoch she slapped angrily into her right. Before Kaito had time to beg for mercy, the cold scales met his face and effectively sent him flying 8647867 feet. "YOU WILL LOOK ME IN THE EYES OR DESPAI-wait, KAITO?" That was all he could remember before falling into a coma.

-FISH!-

Once Kaito found himself lying in a hospital bed, he ripped the IV out of his arm and hobbled home, searchign the freezer for the thing he knew as there. " My precious..." As the bluenette rubbed the Klondike bar against his cheek, Gakupo was suffering hell for not showing up to Lukas and his Valentines date. With Meiko though, there was a whole different story.

"WHO THE HELL LEFT A PUDDLE OF SARCASM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS?"

THE END. PEACE!


End file.
